1998–99 QMJHL season
The 1998–99 QMJHL season was the 30th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league continued its trend of teams relocating into the Atlantic Canada market, when Laval moved to Bathurst, New Brunswick. Fifteen teams played 70 games each in the schedule. The Québec Remparts repeated as first overall in the regular season winning their second consecutive Jean Rougeau Trophy. The Acadie-Bathurst Titan won the President's Cup, defeating the Hull Olympiques in the finals. Team changes * Laval Titan Collège Français relocated to Bathurst, New Brunswick, becoming the Acadie-Bathurst Titan, and switched to the Dilio Division. * The Sherbrooke Faucons are renamed the Sherbrooke Castors, reviving a historic franchise name. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Mathieu Benoit was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 41 points (20 goals, 21 assists). ;Division quarterfinals Byes earned by: Québec Remparts, Halifax Mooseheads, Shawinigan Cataractes, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 4 games to 1. * Rimouski Océanic defeated Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 0. * Hull Olympiques defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 2. * Sherbrooke Castors defeated Val-d'Or Foreurs 4 games to 2. ;Division semifinals * Québec Remparts defeated Rimouski Océanic 4 games to 3. * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 1. * Hull Olympiques defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 2. * Rouyn-Noranda Huskies defeated Sherbrooke Castors 4 games to 3. ;Division finals * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Québec Remparts 4 games to 2. * Hull Olympiques defeated Rouyn-Noranda Huskies 4 games to 0. ;League finals * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 3. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Mathieu Chouinard, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left defence - Jiri Fischer, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - Jonathan Girard, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Left winger - Jerome Tremblay, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Centreman - Mike Ribeiro, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Right winger - James Desmarais, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Coach - Guy Chouinard, Québec Remparts ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Maxime Ouellet, Québec Remparts * Left defence - Simon Tremblay, Québec Remparts * Right defence - Dmitri Tolkunov, Québec Remparts * Left winger - David Thibeault, Victoriaville Tigres * Centreman - Simon Gagne, Québec Remparts * Right winger - Mathieu Benoit, Chicoutimi Saguenéens / Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Coach - Denis Francoeur, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Alexei Volkov, Halifax Mooseheads * Left defence - Andrew Carver, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - Dimitri Kalinin, Moncton Wildcats * Left winger - Juraj Kolnik, Québec Remparts / Rimouski Océanic * Centreman - Ladislav Nagy, Halifax Mooseheads * Right winger - Guillaume Lamoureux, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Coach - Bruce Campbell, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Acadie-Bathurst Titan *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Québec Remparts *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Halifax Mooseheads ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Mathieu Chouinard, Shawinigan Cataractes *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Mike Ribeiro, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Mathieu Benoit, Acadie-Bathurst Titan *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, James Desmarais, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Mathieu Chouinard, Shawinigan Cataractes *AutoPro Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Simon Tremblay, Québec Remparts *Philips Plaque - Best faceoff percentage, Eric Demers, Moncton Wildcats *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Maxime Ouellet, Québec Remparts *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Jiri Fischer, Hull Olympiques *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Maxime Ouellet, Quebec Remparts *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Ladislav Nagy, Halifax Mooseheads *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Ladislav Nagy, Halifax Mooseheads *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Alexei Volkov, Halifax Mooseheads *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Eric Chouinard, Québec Remparts *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Philippe Sauvé, Rimouski Océanic *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Christian Robichaud, Victoriaville Tigres *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Simon Gagne, Québec Remparts ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Guy Chouinard, Québec Remparts *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Charles Henry, Hull Olympiques *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Matt McKnight, Halifax Mooseheads 98-99CBSE.jpg|Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 98-99MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons